


Game Night

by tigereyes45



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, The relationship is platonic not romantic, but not disgustingly so, kind of just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Shepard and Grunt get together in her apartment again for another one v one competition. With new remotes, and snacks, Shepard has everything ready for the game night.It is a simple little story I wrote just because I thought it would be nice.





	Game Night

It was easy, Rosanne repeats to herself. Easy. Yes, this would be easy. Gathering her bowl of chips, and the extra remote Shepard casually walks over to her couch. The same one that held a rather large, and extremely impatient krogan. Shepard sets down the bowl on the short hand table in front of the t.v. Taking up her usual, casual position on the couch at the opposite end of her krogan friend Shepard begins to relax.

“So are you ready for a butt kicking Grunt?” A small smirk and controller ready in her hands.

“Only if it’s yours Shepard.” Came his retort. Predictable.

“I’m a little disappointed Grunt. No witty comebacks this time?” Shepard questions as she purposely slowly sets up the game.

“My skill speaks for itself. So will your dead corpse.” He sounded certain even though out of the three different times they had faced off in this game Shepard had won two of them. Actually those two wins had been on the same night. A night that ended with Grunt snapping the controller in two. Shepard brought a new one. Specifically made for Krogan use and survival. Still just in case Shepard had let him won the next time. However she did not plan on showing the same mercy tonight. So what if he was actually getting better at the game? There was still no chance of him winning. Yep, this would be easy.

“Prepare to taste defeat!” Her war cry sounds and the match begins. It was the newest game in an old series Shepard had grown up watching others play. Being an orphan she never really got the chance to play to many of the newer games. Older ones were more commonly free for her and the gang she use to roll with. Then she joined the military and there was never time. Not with training, N7 duties, becoming a spectre, and reapers about.

Grunt managed to gain first blood in the game. An advantage that Shepard was quick to push pass as her character releases an onslaught of throws, bringing down Grunt’s health just below her own. This was fun, she would admit. Just sitting on the couch playing a game as the minutes tick away. It has a sort of hypnotic. Losing themselves in this mindless game. A moment Shepard did not get with many.

“And that is how it’s done, son!” Shepard cheers in victory as her character karate chop’s Grunt’s head off.

“Only a human could die fom that. Or a salarian.” Grunt complains as he takes the game back to character selection. “This game needs more choices.”

“Even if it did you still wouldn’t win.” Shepard teases. Silently she lets herself dwell on the feeling of pride that was forming from Grunt not complaining about her calling him son. If she said anything so would he. “Wanna go again?”

“Yeah. You’re going down Shepard.”

“We’ll see.”

The best out of three became the best out of ten and eventually twenty four. Shepard takes the time to enjoy this simple moment. Currently she was in the lead by a couple of games. A lead, she felt, was significant enough to show who would win this tournament. If only her whole life could be this simple. On round eighteen they paused their little tournament. The popcorn was gone and the two were growing hungry past the point of just peckish. For Grunt that meant she would be ordering a lot of food, but Shepard didn’t mind. She didn’t use much of her earning from the alliance on much else anyways. It was nice having some company in this big, empty most of the time, apartment anyways. Eventually it was decided that a mix of chinese food would suffice. Shepard made sure to order plenty of chicken and noodles.

“It’s on the way.”

“Great! Now sit back down so we can settle this!”

Shepard laughs before agreeing, picking up her remote and letting the game continue.


End file.
